The purpose of this task order is to develop for the Epidemiology Branch, Epidemiology and Biometry Research Program (EBRP), NICHD a series of special purpose computer programs which are needed to facilitate the analysis of epidemiological studies in maternal and child health. The Branch is commonly involved in preparing and analyzing them for publication. Screening the data for outlines and correcting mistakes and inconsistencies can be a time consuming process. In addition, it should be possible to expedite the preparation of well-labeled tables.